Un Misterio, Un romance y una gran aventura
by LudmiMarcy22
Summary: Marceline y Marshall son obligados a ir a un internado, donde conocerán unos chicos con los que vivirán la aventura mas grande de su vida, 100% Finnceline *Descontinuado*
1. La llegada al iternado

**Hola! Soy LudmiMarcy22 Este es mi primer fic! espero que les guste =) (Hay que nervios) bueno nos leemos abajo!**

Hora de aventura no me pertenece u.u le pertenece a Pendelton ward (si fuera mi serie, Finn y Marceline serian novios y Marceline aparecería en cada capi en lugar del caracol (? xD)

* * *

Todo empieza en la sala de estar de la casa de Marceline y Marshall

Marceline_**PAPÁ NO QUIERO IR A ESE INTERNADO QUIERO SEGUIR EN LA ESCUELA QUE ESTOY!**_decía fingiendo estar a punto de llorar para que su padre no la llevara a ella y a su hermano a una escuela-internado en la otra punta de estados unidos.

Hunson_**Marceline ya tome mi decisión, tu y Marshall irán a esa escuela y** **punto!**_repetía una y otra y otra vez el padre de Marcy.

Marshall_**Porque rayos quieres llevarnos a ese internado! No-que-re-mos! eres el peor padre del mundo!**_Gritaba, super enojado con su padre por querer llevarlos allí.

Hunson_**Tomen sus cosas el avión despegara en media hora y hay que estar allí en diez minutos**_dijo ya harto y muy enojado con sus hijos.

Marshall_**Ouch! Marceline porque me golpeaste!**dijo con mucha ira

Marceline_**Apostamos que si vamos en avión yo podía golpearte_**dijo Marceline con una cara tierna y malvada _**Así que no puedes acusarme con papá**_dijo canturreando Marcy con una cara muy maliciosa

* * *

Esperando el avión Marcy y Marshall estaban de lo más aburridos así que a Marcy se le ocurrió escuchar música y se puso a cantar mientras escuchaba música en su teléfono

_**Ou ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation **_  
_**I'll be sittin' right here real patient **_  
_**All day all night I'll be waitin' standby **_  
_**Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you **_  
_**All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie. **_  
_**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. **_  
_**I love you too much, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. **_  
_**This love ain't finished yet…So baby whenever you're ready… **_

_**When you ready come and get it (x3) **_  
_**Na na na (x3) **_  
_**You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. **_  
_**And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs. **_  
_**I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side **_  
_**Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it (x2) **_  
_**Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie **_  
_**I'm not too show to show I love you, I got no regrets. **_  
_**So baby whenever you're ready….. **_

_**When you ready come and get it (x3) **_  
_**Na na na (x3) **_  
_**When you're ready come and get it **_  
_**This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily **_  
_**I'll know I'll know I'll know **_  
_**Because you love me so…Yeah! **_  
_**Estribillo **_  
_**When you ready come and get it (x3) **_  
_**Na na na (x3) **_  
_**When you ready come and... el teléfono de Marceline queda sin batería **_**  
**

Marceline_**Aggggg mi celular!_**grito fastidiada

* * *

Al fin llega el avión y llegan al internado, Hunson ni se despide y se va

Mitenns**(N. de la A. Femenino de mentita)**_**Hola niños, soy Mitenns ¿Vienen al internado?**_dijo una chica muy dulce, vestida con un vestido azul con bordados blancos y piel pálida, un cabello rojizo y un rostro muy tierno

Marceline_**Hola! si, venimos por lo del internado mi nombre es Marceline y el es Marshall**_Dijo dulcemente, empujando para atrás a Marshall que el quería decirlo

Mitenns_**Son los gemelos Abadeer verdad?**_Pregunto otra vez con un rostro muy tierno

Marshall_**Si_**dijo amablemente marshall

Mitenns_**Es un gran honor conocer a los hijos del famoso empresario Hunson, el presidente de Nocheosfera's_**Dijo asombrada

Marceline_**Siempre nos reconocen por eso_**dijo marceline con una mezcla de fastidio y amabilidad en el rostro

Mitenns_**Pasen por aquí les mostraré sus habitaciones_**dijo Mitenns, aún algo sorprendida por encontrarse con los hijos del presidente de una gran corporación

Pasan por la sala era grande y había al menos 10 niños jugando y estudiando, la cocina tenia varias comidas para probar, ese lugar ya no sonaba tan mal...

Mitenns_**He aquí su cuarto, pero les aviso que deben compartir la habitación con otros niños, las Sritas. Fionna y Stella (N. de la A. Stella es la princesa flama) y el Sr.(N. de la A. Sr lo dice con sarcasmo) Finn**_ **(N. de la A. aunque no tenga que ver con el fic, ahora estoy comiendo chocolate*w* se termino :c) Ire a buscar unos uniformes para ustedes esperen aquí**_dijo amablemente Mitenns

*10 Minutos después*

Mitenns_**En fin encuentro unos uniformes de su talle aqui tienen_**dice con cara de cansancio

Marceline_**Gra...cias..._**dice fingiendo que le agradan esos uniformes, el de Marceline era una camisa blanca, un sweater bordo que dejaba ver un poco su camisa, una corbata rojo carmesí, una falda bordo, unas medias hasta las rodillas completamente blancas y unas sandalias muy bonitas color negro, el uniforme de Marshall era una boina que Marshall detesto al instante, una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris claro, unos pantalones gris oscuro y unas zapatillas converse all stars color gris oscuro casi negro, **(N. de la A. yo tengo las converse esas)**

Mitenns_**Debes usar el cabello recogido, aunque sea una coleta y pelo suelto, pero la coleta es obligatoria srita. Marceline_**Dice con ternura

Marceline_**Okay_** dijo con una cara amable, aunque esa idea no le gustaba

Marceline se peino con una coleta de costado y una mecha de color morado/azul se veía muy linda

Marshall_**Vamos apúrate! ¡Falta poco para la escuela!**_Dice Marshall apurado

Marceline_**Oye, desde cuando te interesa tanto la escuela?**_Con una cara de chismosa

Marshall_**Mientras que te arreglabas un poco Mitenns me dijo que fue alumna de todas las maestras de la escuela y que se enojan fácilmente, más si uno llega tarde**_dijo con cara de preocupado

Marceline_**Que esperas Marshall corramos como si escapáramos de la policía ¿recuerdas cuando lo hicimos? ese fue un verano muy loco..._** Dice Marceline con esta cara D:

* * *

Llegan a la escuela 8 segundos tarde, les tocaba matemáticas...

Profesora de Matemática_**Ha aquí están los fulanos que llegaron tarde**_ Dice con una cara malévola y enojada y los compañeros los miran así .o.

Marceline_**Esperen un momento_ **Marceline ve su reloj digital_**Solo nos atrasamos 8 segundos!**

Profesora de matemática_**Bueno no sigan retrasando la clase siéntense**_dice con cara fastidiada

Marceline se sienta detrás de Finn, Al lado derecho de Marshall, al lado derecho de Stella y adelante de Helen**(N. de la A. La princesa helada)**

Profesora de matemática_**Bien ahora deben completar las páginas 164 y 165 de el libro de matemática_**Dice con esta cara viendo a Marcy y Marshall :D

***10 Minutos después***

Marceline y Marshall_**Listo!_**Dicen con cara de cansancio y malicia viendo a la maestra

Maestra de matemática_**¿Qué?**_Dice con esta cara :o

Marceline y Marshall_**¡Terminamos la** **tarea!**_Con la cara de Feel like a sir xd

Maestra de matemática_ **Aver como lo hicieron, seguramente mal_ **corrige la tarea y esta todo perfecto _**Hicieron todo... PERFECTO!_ **dice con esta cara :o

Compañeros_**Wow!**_ y todos ponen esta cara :O

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG suena la campana del recreo**

Marceline_**Ya es recreo... escuchare algo_**

** Time goes by so slowly (x6) **

**Every little thing that you say or do **  
**I'm hung up **  
**I'm hung up on you **  
**Waiting for your call **  
**Baby night and day **  
**I'm fed up **  
**I'm tired of waiting on you **

**Time goes by so slowly for those who wait **  
**No time to hesitate **  
**Those who run seem to have all the fun **

**I'm caught up **  
**I don't know what to do **  
**Time goes by so slowly **  
**Time goes by so slowly **  
**Time goes by so slowly **  
**I don't know what to do **

**Every little thing that you say or do **  
**I'm hung up **  
**I'm hung up on you **  
**Waiting for your call **  
**Baby night and day **  
**I'm fed up **  
**I'm tired of waiting on you **

**Every little thing that you say or do **  
**I'm hung up **  
**I'm hung up on you **  
**Waiting for your call **  
**Baby night and day **  
**I'm fed up **  
**I'm tired of waiting on you **

**Ring ring ring goes the telephone **  
**The lights are on but there's no-one home **  
**Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two **  
**And I'm done I'm hanging up on you **

**I can't keep on waiting for you **  
**I know that you're still hesitating **  
**Don't cry for me **  
**'cause I'll find my way **  
**you'll wake up one day **  
**but it'll be too late **

**Every little thing that you say or do **  
**I'm hung up **  
**I'm hung up on you **  
**Waiting for your call **  
**Baby night and day **  
**I'm fed up **  
**I'm tired of waiting on you **

**Every little thing that you say or do **  
**I'm hung up **  
**I'm hung up on you **  
**Waiting for your call **  
**Baby night and day **  
**I'm fed up **  
**I'm tired of waiting on you**

Marshall_**Ejem, ejem_**

Marceline_**Oh, hola Marshall_** Dice con esta cara :c

Marshall_**Hey manita, que te pasa?_** dice Marshall con esta cara :o

Marceline_**Estoy triste porque papá siquiera se despidió_ **Dice Marceline apenada

Marshall_**Ya no pienses en eso, ven nos toca teatro_**

* * *

En clase de teatro

Maestra de teatro_**Buenos días niños, soy su nueva maestra de teatro, Lisabet, su antigua maestra se jubilo_ **dice con una sonrisa mezclada con una cara así :333 _**Bueno, creo que vamos a hacer un momento para conocerlos Marshall, Marceline, vengan al frente. Ahora contesten las preguntas de sus compañeros_**

Fionna_**Señorita señorita yo tengo una pregunta para hacerle a Marshall ¿Tienes** novia?

Marshall_**No... todavía no tengo**

Compañeros_**Ea!_ **

Finn_**y para Marceline ¿porque viniste a la secundaria Astoom? y tu y marshall son gemelos?_**

Marceline_**Bueno, mi padre me obligo a venir por razones desconocidas y no es un clon mio que cuando lo crearon salió hombre_ **Cara de :nomedigas:

Finn_**Okay, okay ya entendí_ pone una cara más o menos así ¬¬"**

Lisabet_

bueno, haremos una obra, se llama "**Amor prohibido**"**(N. de la A. Amor prohibido es una obra inventada por mi, pero si no me equivoco hay una obra llamada muy parecido) _bueno la princesa protagonista sera interpretada por..._**

Bonnie_**Ahora me toca subir ahí_**

Lisabet_**Marceline!_**

Bonnie_**Gracias gracias! ¡Aguarden que? COMO QUE MARCELINE DEBÍA SER YO_**

Marceline_**¿Que seré la protagonista? Como sea**_

Lisabet_**Bueno el principe sera hecho por finn, Fionna tu seras la madre de la princesa, Stella tu seras la hermanita de la princesa y tu bonnibelle_**

Bonnie_**Es Bonnie, odio que me digan por mi nombre completo_**

Lisabet_**Okay, y Bonnie sera la extra de la vendedora_**

Bonnie_**Que! no puedo hacer ese papel! Tengo que ser la princesa marceline no no no no y no yo tengo que ser la** **principal!**_

Ashley **(N. de la A. Princesa Slime)_ Bonnie bonnie tranquila!**

Compañeros_**JaJaJa miren el berrinche que hizo bonnie!_**

* * *

**Luego de esto Marceline y Marshall caminaban para el pasillo**

Léo_**(N. de la A. Principe flama)_Hola tontos denos sus mochilas**

Jermanie**(N. de la A. Dulce príncipe _Haganle caso o esto no terminara** bien_

Marceline_**Ni se les ocurra!_**

**Luego de eso, bueno, solo les diré que al parecer Marcy y Marshall saben Karate**

* * *

**A la salida Marcy se encuentra con Bonnie...**

Bonnie**_Marceline?_**

Marceline_**Dime_**

Bonnie_**Escúchame bien niñita, si no renuncias a la obra para mañana, no te gustara lo que sucederá_**

* * *

**Hey Hasta Aquí! Los deje pensando que hará no? bueno, lo sabrán cuando continué la historia pero aquí un pequeño adelanto**

_Que te hace pensar que renunciare_  
_No se, quizá que malas cosas te sucederán?_  
_No renunciare y punto_  
_Vuelve a pensarlo, mientras si te decides por no renunciar, bueno ya veras lo que te sucederá_ :D

**Las canciones fueron la primera come and get it de Selena Gomez, y la segunda Hung up de Madonna **

No leemos en el proximo capi!


	2. Comienza la aventura

**Su escritora favorita volvió! oknoxD bueno aquí las respuestas a algunos reviews**

Ariana: Gracias, la voy a continuar tranquila, mientras que no tenga muchos exámenes en el cole xd Besos para ti también n.n

Poopyy: Okay le haré caso a tu consejo, y como dije antes lo continuare sin problemas al menos que tenga que estudiar para una prueba xd

Guest: he sacado partes y lo lamento para las siguientes autoras: gothicgirlGXD y sofi11 use partes de sus fics para armar uno lo lamento U.U pero bueno esta es mi versión y sin contar la parte del misterio es todo inventado por mi y si no les gusta vallan a leer otro fic, así de sencillo, no lo tomes a mal, pero como esto es otra versión, el final es distinto y las trampas también, hace este fic mio ya que solo ya que solo copie una pequeña parte, no copie toda su historia, y le pido perdón a Sofi11 porque le voy a copiar un par de cosas de su fic.

Bueno ya basta de chachara! xd vamos al fic!

PD: tengo problemas para los rostros pero ya entendí que pasa nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**en el capitulo anterior:**

Bonnie: **Marceline?- **

Marceline: **Dime**.-

Bonnie: **Escúchame bien niñita, si no renuncias a la obra para mañana, no te gustara lo que sucederá.-**

* * *

Marceline: **Que te hace pensar que renunciaré.- **

Bonnie: **No se, quizá que malas cosas te sucederán?-**

Marceline: **No renunciaré y punto.-**

Bonnie: **Vuelve a pensarlo, mientras si te decides por no renunciar, bueno ya veras lo que te sucederá.-**Dice desafiante Bonnie.

Marceline: **No creo que puedas hacerme nada niña tonta**.- Dice despreocupada Marcy.

Bonnie: **Yo no me despreocuparía tanto si fuera tu.-**

Lisabet: **Niñas, ya termino la hora de escuela salgan que es tarde.-**Dice dulcemente esta maestra.

* * *

**En el campus* (*Lugar donde los estudiantes viven mientras estudian ejemplo: en las universidades)**

Marceline :**Agh Marshall como te fue a ti? al parecer ya tengo 2 niñitas que me odian**.- dice con una cara de cansancio y enojo al mismo tiempo.

Marshall:**Y a mi ya me volvieron loco 5 veces Leo y Jermanie los bravucones aunque Jermanie parece una niñita con ese cabello.-**dice Marshall con la misma cara de Marceline.

Finn:**Se puede entrar?.- **dice Finn Sarcásticamente.

Marceline:**Mientras el que hable no sea Bonnie o Ashley** si.-

Stella:**Marcy?! Me recuerdas?! soy Stella nos conocimos en.- **dice Stella entusiasmada hasta que Marcy interrumpe

Marceline:**En jardín de infantes lo se lo se y si te recuerdo Stella, digo estuvimos juntas hasta el mes pasado, justo cuando nos escapamos para ver el concierto de Kiss (N. de la A. Kiss es una de mis bandas de rock favoritas).-**

Stella: **No creí encontrarte aquí bueno les presento a mis amigos Finn y Fionna.-**

**Finn, Marceline, Marshall y Fionna se saludan entre todos.**

Stella: **Tuviste muchos problemas con Bonnie?-**

Marceline:**Ni me digas, me amenazo con que me haría algo mañana si no renunciaba a la obra.-**

Fionna: **Toma este consejo Marcy, ¡renuncia a la obra! Bonnie es muy poderosa.-**

Marceline:**Eso es rendirse y jamas lo haré.-**Dice decidida Marcy.

Fionna:**Okay, okay fue solo un consejo ya son como la 01:30 vamos a dormir.- **dice cansadamente Fionna.

Marceline**: Buenas noches a todos!- **

* * *

**Al día siguiente en la escuela (A la tarde justo a la salida)**

Bonnie:**Con que no has renunciado tontita.-**

Marceline:**No, y no lo haré , ademas ¿a mi tontita? Se nota que no haz visto a una tonta en toda tu vida, ah no cierto! las vez siempre que tu y Ashley se miran en los espejos.-**Dice con tono de burla Marcy.

Bonnie:**Bien, No renunciar es una cosa pero no renunciar y insultarme! Si me buscabas ya me encontraste.-**

Bonnie y Ashley arrastran a Marceline hasta un pequeño cuarto de madera y la encierra allí.

Marceline:**Bonnie déjame salir tonta ¡ábreme!.-**

* * *

**media hora después...**

Marceline: **Auxilio! Ayuda!.-**

Stella: **Marcy?!-**

Marceline: **Si soy yo Stella abre!- **Dijo Marcy desesperada.

Fionna:**Finn, Marshall ayuden a abrirle la puerta a Marcy.-** dijo Fionna totalmente preocupada.

Finn: **Haaaia!.- **Finn rompe la puerta de una patada y cae encima de Marceline, casi besándola. Se sentían la respiración agitada de ambos, en ese momento creo que se enamoraron .

Marceline: **Gracias... por salvarme ..** **Finn...**.-Dice agitada Marcy.

Finn: **No Hay... Porque...**.- Dijo igualmente agitado que Marcy.

Marshall:**Finn y Marcy están sentados en el árbol de los enamorados**.- Canturreaba Marshall para molestar a su hermana y a Finn.

Finn: **Hey!-**

Marceline: **Marshall, eres un tonto!-**

Finn: **Marceline, ¿que tienes en el cabello? ¡es una nota!-**

* * *

**Queridos amigos, Finn, Fionna, Marceline, Marshall y Stella verdad?**

Finn: **Como sabe nuestros nombres?-**

Bueno, deben ir a la sala oculta, esta debajo del tapete, deberán pasar por 6 difíciles trampas para conseguir que el Lich no se apodere del mundo. Cuando entren a esa habitación deben llevar sus armas.  
PD:NO DEJEN QUE NADIE SE ENTERE

-Lisabet C. 

Marceline: **Lisabet? ese es el nombre de la maestra de teatro!- **exclamo marcy.

Finn: **Ya es tarde mañana tenemos escuela.-**

* * *

**Al día siguiente en la escuela (Clase de** **teatro)**

Marceline: **Quien le pregunta a la maestra chicos?- **Susurra Marcy.

Finn: **Yo lo haré, después de todo, yo encontré la carta. Srita. Lisabet!-**

Lisabet: **Si? Dime Finn.-**

Finn: **Ehm... cual es su apellido?-**

Lisabet: **Charles ¿por?-**

Finn: **Porque quiero saber si usted escribió esta carta.- **Finn le muestra la carta a Lisabet.

Lisabet: **Si, yo lo hice, les contare todo, yo cuando tenia su edad me entere que podía ver el futuro, me entere de una vieja leyenda que decía que 5 jóvenes de 15 años salvarían el mundo de el "Lich".-**

Marceline: **Quien es "El Lich"?-**

Lisabet: **El Lich es el ser más malvado de todos, si no destruyen al Lich lo antes posible el destruirá la vida, ya es tarde salgan.-  
**

* * *

**En la habitación donde encontraron la nota...**

Finn: **Todos tienen las armas?-**

(Todos asienten con la cabeza)

Marceline: **Una duda ¿Donde esta ese condenado tapete?-**

Stella: **Aquí!-**

* * *

**Todos entran a la habitación debajo del tapete... había una serpiente cascabel gigante y al rededor lava , ahora todos entendían porque las armas... creo que tenía una nota en su cascabel**

Marceline: **Ahora que hacemos!-**

Finn: **Supongo que atacar!-**

Finn y Marceline al mismo tiempo le clavaron sus espadas al final Marshall y Fionna saltaron y le cortaron la cabeza a la serpiente al fin leen la nota:

* * *

**pasaron la primera trampa, pues para la próxima deben llevar su cosa más odiada porque enfrentaran a sus** **doppelgänger**

Finn:**¿que es un doppelgänger?-**

Marceline: **Es un ser igual a ti pero maligno y no tiene reflejo ni sombra.-**

Finn:**¿Como los vampiros?**-

Marceline: **Parecido solo que ellos si tienen sombra.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí! dejen sus reviews! y aquí un adelanto:**

Cual es el verdadero Finn!-

**Yo!-**

**No, soy yo!-**

Esperen un momento, ya se como reconocerlos! 

**Bueno nos leemos luego! :) **


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**Hola! disculpen que no publico hace bastante, pero tengo problemas (Escuela, Pruebas, trabajo practico, Que algunos me desaniman porque tome parte de la idea de otro escritor pero ya le di creditos ¿ok? y que no tengo mucha inspiración para este fic) Van a tener que esperarme un poco para que se me ocurra algo bueno, ese tiempo seria de media hora a dos días. bueno nos leemos en un tiempo ;)**


	4. Nota 2

**Salu2 a todos mis lectores, disculpenme pero debido a falta de inspiración, ESCUELA ESCUELA ESCUELA ESCUELA ESCUELA y gente que me ha dicho que mi historia se parece mucho a la de otra autora, descontinuare el Fic' y posiblemente no vuelva a publicar fic's o pasara mucho hasta que escriba otro (quiza no tanto, tengan paciencia) Bueno, estoy feliz por 4 de los 5 reviews que me dejaron (uno de ellos era el de que se parece a la de otro autor.) Así que... hasta mi proximo Fic'! (Espero que el que escriba no los aburra :c) **


End file.
